


Joker Turns Into a Chair

by TTMIYH



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chairs, Inflation, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: It's about what it sounds like.





	Joker Turns Into a Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by [captainmassivelybriefcollector](https://captainmassivelybriefcollector.tumblr.com). All characters are 18+ (in human years).

Fighting Shadows was, of course, an exhausting line of work to get oneself into. After all, even with fake guns firing real bullets and fake knives cutting real slices, getting punched in the face by the manifestation of someone's inner psyche was the equivalent of getting a real bruise from a fake fist. The more baffling part was how he had been convinced to go it alone, with only Morgana as his backup -- sure, the wild card gave him versatility, and Morgana was an effective member of the group, but did this little Mementos job really need to happen while everyone else was busy with personal affairs?

Still reeling from a hoof-kick to the head by a Shadow of a particularly equine nature, Joker waited for Morgana to come back from his little scouting run up ahead, over in the platforms between sections of Mementos. A water bottle provided ample refreshment from the searing heat of a throbbing headache. He felt spiritually drained, empty of his reserves, and without his ride back up there was really nothing he could do except to wait for Morgana to return from wherever he was.

And thus, wait he did.

It didn't take particularly long for Joker to start feeling a little strange, however. Two, maybe three minutes, before his headache began to intensify. Stretching his limbs high above his head, he took in a mighty yawn and laid down across the subway station seats. No bed, but it beat sitting up, and laying down made it feel just a smidge better. Any sort of alleviating of the feeling helped, so he drank a little bit more water, stretched out his aching muscles, and then curled into a ball.

It also didn't take long after that before the feeling transmuted itself from pain into something else entirely. It still throbbed and twitched in his forehead, blood pumping through him. He could feel his veins working, his heart thump thump thumping, the blood rushing in and out of its veins and arteries in its way to get to productive locales. Into his muscles, making him feel lighter and lighter-headed with each pulsation of fluid through his body, every gulp of liquid, until the water bottle was done.

Then, he yawned again. He yawned a third time, and a fourth, as the light headed sensation began to empty the pain out of his skull, turning it completely into a throbbing pressure. His eyes loosely shut, he didn't see anything yet, but he did feel how tight his clothes had suddenly felt, already a tight fit on someone as slender as he was. At first, he passed it off as a symptom of what was probably a concussion, the way each heartbeat made it feel a little tighter. It was almost like the feeling you got in your knuckles when you folded your hands together, each finger intertwined all the way to the base, as if in prayer, each heartbeat making your knuckles feel more and more swollen.

Yeah. That was how he felt. Swollen. When he moved, he wobbled, and ended up wobbling his way directly onto the floor, bouncing slightly on impact. What probably should've been a somewhat painful fall, considering how he landed right on his elbows and knees, was actually a pretty dull sensation. It hurt, yeah, but the pain just pulsed its way through him, softened considerably by whatever was happening to him. He folded up into a little ball, his head feeling fuzzy and his thoughts starting to slip away from him. What was happening to him? He couldn't tell.

Sitting back on his calves, he took in a deep lungful of air, and didn't let it out. For some reason, the act of inhaling felt... Nice. Pleasant. It soothed that dull ache in his everywhere,even as it made his stomach swell up somewhat, but that was okay, since he'd solve that problem later. Right now, he just wanted the ache to end, and sucking air into his lungs was scratching that particular itch. Such a pleasant sensation, filtering through his body, making him start to puff up. His clothes stretched out with him, his hands sitting peacefully on his knees, almost like he was praying. He breathed in, and in, and in.

The strangest thought occurred to him. _It would be quite nice_, he considered, _for someone to sit on me right now_. No, he shook the thought away, his head slowly rocking from side to side as he did so, hair mussing itself up. He needed to just sit here and wait, at least until Morgana got back. Just sit here, wait, and keep breathing, and enjoy how he felt now that his pants were beginning to expand, filling up with his inflating dick. It swelled and swelled with each new lungful of air, starting to slip out between his legs while the rest of him grew and grew. It flopped out, and those old pesky thoughts returned. How nice it would be to be sat on right about now. No! But yes! But no!

By the time that Morgana got back, Joker was only somewhat recognizable as his old self. He wasn't finished transforming quite yet, but he was definitely far closer to a chair than a human, with his puffed up lips arranged in a permanent O, no longer taking in air. No, he was just growing on his own, his limbs all configuring themselves into the proper state, eyes staring blankly ahead. Morgana purred with an air of dark playfulness, climbing onto Joker's swollen length, covered in what used to be red underwear, inflated into a massive cylinder of quasi-rubber. Morgana didn't look anywhere else, just rubbing his face up against Joker's length, enjoying the feeling of the material, how it squeaked and squished. "Joker! You make such a good chair!" He said, rubbing himself up against his former leader, now turned into a rubbery chair for the cat to use at his whim.

For what it's worth, Joker felt the same way. Feeling Morgana sitting on him, laying down on him, all Joker could think was how good he felt. _Please! Sit on me more! I'm a good chair! I'm a good chair!_ ran circles in his mind, top to bottom, thoughts consumed by this all-encompassing desire to be used as an inflatable chair should be used. Legs folded beneath him turned into a sturdy base, his arms puffed out into cylindrical armrests, and his face flattened into a proper space for anyone willing to use him to lean back on. Even his hair had congealed together into one rubbery mass, his air-filled length jutting out impudently between his legs, bright red and tipped with a little plastic valve... Y'know, for easy deflation.

Morgana crawled into what used to be Joker's lap, relaxing into the material and sighing. Sure, he'd have to leave Mementos eventually, but for now, he was going to enjoy this gift.


End file.
